My Other Name
by mosswind
Summary: Jemima's name ment dove, but her real name ment something else. The story is of Jemima's life and the other name given to her. Please read and review!


_**My Other Name **_

_**By: mosswind**_

_**Ch.1 The Begining**_

_**This is my first Cats fan fic so please be nice! Thanks!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own CATS!!**_

I know my real name, but everyone just lies and acts like I don't. They don't want me to know the truth, but yet I know. I know who my mother is, for she gave me my real name. I know who my father is, but I am ashamed to call him father. And yes, I know my real name, and the meaning of it.

It's sad to say; I was an accident. My mother was young, and liked the "bad" males, but when she wanted out of the relationship she had, she couldn't escape, not without the scars. Yes, this is when I, Jemima, was born.

But the name given to me wasn't Jemima, no; it didn't have a sweet, kind meaning. My mother saw my red fur, and thought of me as the spawn of the devil, but I was the spawn of Macavity. She didn't want me then. No! Demeter didn't want a kitten, who reminded her of him, Macavity. She wanted…she wanted…well, she didn't want me!

Before Demeter could give me up, Jennyanydots told her she must at least give me a name, and she did.

She gave me the name…

**Sillabub.**

(A/n: Ok, first off, I don't really know what Sillabub means, but I know it is a mixture of Silly and Beelzebub, so for the story, Sillabub means silly or the devil, or foolish. Jemima means dove. Secondly, my story is going to switch from first person to third person, which it is right now, but I'll warn you when it comes! Back to the story!)

Switching to third person

"I don't want her," growled a gold and black queen as Jennyanydots held a black, white, and red kitten to her.

"What? Why not, Demeter?" asked Jennyanydots as the kitten in her arms began to mew. Demeter looked at the kitten with care, but then turned away.

"I'm too young to raise a kitten, and besides, she reminds me too much of…him," Demeter sobbed as she pushed the kitten away. The older queen growled,

"She may have his coloring, but she looks nothing like him! Take her. This kitten needs a mother! Realize this, Demeter, she will never have a true father, and if you abandon her, she will never have a mother."

"Jenny, I just can't!" sobbed the younger queen looking at the new born, calico kitten opening her eyes, which were amazing big, but in a good way.

"Look at her and then tell me you don't love this kitten!" Jennyanydots sighed placing the female kitten in Demeter's arms.

Demeter glanced at Jennyanydots, and then took her attention towards her kitten. The dark eyes of the kitten looked at Demeter's own, and Demeter couldn't resist them. The little kitten mewed and that drew Demeter in further. Maybe she would keep the kitten. Maybe.

But then Demeter saw him, Macavity, in her daughter's eyes.

She could hear him laughing as he beat her and as he raped her, and she could hear her screams. No! She couldn't do this! She couldn't keep this kitten.

"No, I don't love it!" snarled Demeter, which left Jennyanydots in disbelief.

"What?" gasped Jennyanydots as Demeter shoved the kitten into her arms.

"I don't love that creature! It's just like its father!" came the nasty reply.

"Demeter! I am ashamed of you!" began the orange queen glaring at the golden and black queen. "For one thing, this kitten is not an it! It is a female! And another thing, Demeter, how could you abandon this kit…" Demeter spat out a remark before Jennyanydots could finish,

"Then you take her!"

"Are you sure?" asked Jennyanydots, trying to convince the young queen to keep the kitten. She looked over at Demeter, but Demeter's facial expression didn't change. "Alright, but you at least must name her."

"I name her Sillabub," Demeter said blankly. Jennyanydots gasped,

"Why such a name?"

"Because the name means, foolish, and it also means to devil, which her father is. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going back to Munkustrap. Good-night, Jenny," and with that Demeter began to exit the room where she had Jemima.

"One day you will regret this, Demeter. You will regret everything," Jennyanydots said to Demeter as she finally left the room.

One day Demeter would regret what she did.

Actually, as she left the room, and her kitten, Sillabub, she was having second thoughts.

Jennyanydots cradled new born Sillabub in her arms.

"Sillabub is not the right name for you, angel," Jennyanydots said to Sillabub, but she couldn't understand what her new "mother" was saying. "Your father is a devil, and your mother may have made a stupid mistake, but you don't deserve a name like that. Your name will now be…

**Jemima.**

_**Ok, sorry if Demeter is out of character or anything. Demeter is one of my favorite characters, so she is just acting like that to help with the story line! **_

_**Please read and review, and please be nice. Constructive criticism is welcomed!**_


End file.
